


DanganRonpa Drabbles

by zombeanie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, possibly ocs in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombeanie/pseuds/zombeanie
Summary: Summary of most recent drabble 4/4/18:  Ibuki declares she's going to be Hajimes best man when he gets married someday. She tries to ensure this is the case by telling Hajime that he's going to be Ibuki's man of honor.





	1. Lost Lavender

### Lost Lavender ;; KaeMiu Fic

Fic contains spoilers for v3

authors note: wow i actually had so much fun writing this !! this is just a small little drabble, that i’ve had in mind for a while?? I love writing stuff like this because its just really cool to get my thoughts down like this ?? it’s my first fic i’ve written in a while, so sorry if its a lil rusty or doesn’t have the right flow!! But i’m actually super excited about this ( this is my first time writing a soulmate au !) so i hope you enjoy!!

I’m also open to title suggestions bc i’m never really sure what to call them :’’)

word count: 1,092

⊱ ────── {.⋅ ♫ ⋅.} ───── ⊰

Purple, a bright warm kind of purple was a hue all to familiar to Miu Iruma. The color was the one she knew the best, afterall, it was the color she had been seeing all her life ! It was one she absolutely adored, and one she absolutely despised at the same time. Admitelly, she was jealous, jealous of the people out there who could see a rainbow of colors. Bright, vibrant colors that she had yet to experience! Based on what she heard, they were remarkable. She had yet to experience that though… She had yet to meet her soulmate.

Admittedly, she was frustrated by it. Who did her soulmate think they were leaving her hanging for so long? Granted, it's not like she really went outside all to often, but that was totally besides the point. She was Miu Iruma, the amazing girl genius ! She didn’t have to go outside because shed become famous for her work!

But then it happened. The circumstances were far from ideal, they had been trapped in some new foreign place, a place they had yet to fully understand. In anycase, the important thing to note was that Miu was looking for drugs, something to make her feel loosey-goosey. Feeling someone's hand on her shoulder, Miu quickly whipped around exclaiming, “Don’t sneak up on me bitch.”

Smooth. Really Smooth. But Miu didn’t think much of it, that was until she realized the lavender she had gotten used to, it was transforming, becoming something else entirely!! And she couldn’t help but look observe this new world with an almost childlike curiosity. Kaede Akamatsu, that.. That was her soulmates name. At least she was pretty sure Kaede Akamatsu was her soulmate, afterall, the pianists eyes were that lavender color that had brought her so much comfort.

But, Kaede certainly didn’t mention being able to see a larger range of colors. So of course, Miu wasn’t going to bring it up. What if Kaede wasn’t seeing color because in some weird twist of fate , they weren’t destined to be together? What if fate decided to play a cruel trick on Miu Iruma, genius extraordinaire?

This first encounter was nothing like Miu imagined it would be. She always thought that it'd be a stupid charming kinda cheesy. A cheesy where they’d hug each other and gush about how exciting it was to finally meet their soulmate!! But, real life doesn’t work like that sometimes.

Sometimes, real life could be a bitch. Real life knocks you down, and sometimes you can’t recover from it.

Miu didn’t know how to act around Kaede, she had started off on the wrong foot, and it seemed the more she talked to the pianist, the more annoyed the pianist got. It didn’t exactly help that Miu had called Kaede Sour Tits. Nor did it help that she wasn’t willing to apologize! Because she was a girl genius!! She didn’t need to apologize for anything she did !! Things took a turn, when Shuichi and Kaede had asked Miu to modify some cameras for them. Okay, no no they didn’t really, but in some way, Miu was finally more involved.

It felt nice, being useful to her soulmate like that. It felt rewarding to know her talent was needed.

But then, the first murder happened.Victim,Rantaro Amami. It left an unsettling feeling in the pit of Miu’s stomach. Sure she didn’t much care for the green-haired male, but she felt like something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen and Miu didn’t much like it. Her gut feeling was proven right, after the first trial. It’s funny, how things worked out to be this way. Kaede being declared the murderer, the color fading away. The colors became duller and duller, and then it dissolved into that lavender color she had known so well.

This vibrant world, became that stupid lavender. That stupid stupid lavender that she’d have to see for the rest of her days remembering how idiotic her soulmates was! As if to taunt her, her vision flickered, the colors shifted once again revealing a world of black and white. Funny, maybe she should have appreciated the stupid lavender when she had the chance. It had all been stripped away from her the colors, the lavender.. And now what was left was nothing.

She was upset at herself for not seeking Kaede out earlier. Maybe if she had met Kaede sooner they could have had their happily ever after!! They could be like the married coupled that always argued about trivial things but despite it all enjoyed one another's company. They could have stayed up late nights getting to know eachother better, they could’ve bonded ! She could have made Kaede play Sweet Victory on Piano!!

Or if Kaede had managed to kill the mastermind, they.. They could have been out of this school. They could be friends, actual friends as they tried to figure out what to do from there. It had to be a killing game. A killing game where she met her soulmate. Where she lost her soulmate.

Miu’s only hope now was to get outside. She had to get outside, she’d have a chance out there!! She’d be able to change the world, and get the recognition she so desperately wanted!

She’d get out. She didn’t care how.

She’d get out. She HAD to get out.

But at the end of the day, lifes a bitch, and things didn’t work out the way she wanted them to. Things never worked out the way she wanted them too.

Happy ending with soulmate? Denied.

Escape from the school? Absolutely not.

Confined. She was Confined.

She was going to change that!! She really was, but well, it seems Kokichi had gotten the upper hand on her, getting Gonta to kill her, strangled with toilet paper. What a shitty way to go. Gontas apologies flood Miu’s ears, but she cant stop thinking about how stupid Kaede had been. But she supposes, she had been just as stupid. But.. Kaede was selfless, she had been thinking of others!! On the other hand, she Miu Iruma had been acting out of greed out of selfishness

Everything Miu had worked for, gone. Everything she could ever wish for gone. There was nothing left for her. There was nothing left for her, just the looming of her inevitable demise.


	2. Man of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki declares that she's going to be Hajimes Best man some day! She tries to secure this by insisting she's going to make Hajime her Man of Honor.

“ Ibuki’s going to be your best man. No backsies, you’re not allowed to backsie out of it!” Ibuki declared leaning forward to rest her chin on top of her hand. It gave her a closer view of the brunette's reaction. The brunette simply raised an eyebrow and snorted reaching for his cup of coffee. Bringing the cup to his lips and taking a sip, he waits until the taste of coffee leaves his mouth before responding. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit too early to be thinking about marriage?” Hajime wondered causing Ibuki to furrow her eyebrows together and scoff a bit. Sure it was at least nine in the morning but that wasn’t going to stop Ibuki Mioda from focusing on the important stuff.

“Wellll, what's your answer?” The musician prompted tapping the table a bit beginning to hum a lil bit with the sound. 

“Well for starters, I’m not exactly dating anyone at the moment. So I’m definitely not getting married anytime soon,” Hajime pointed out as he observed his friend groan from exasperation. She could be awfully impatient sometimes, but that’s something you got used to. That was Ibuki Mioda for you. There was never a dull moment with her presence.

“Okay, but if you were engaged right now, Ibuki would totally land up being your best man, right?” She tried again looking at the brunette seriously. 

“Well, I’d have to be engaged to know that for certain, but yeah. Probably,” Hajime answered honestly sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.   
“ ‘Buki supposes that's an acceptable answer,” She went quiet for a moment tapping her chin before bouncing up, “Ibuki has to get married before you!” She declared rather proudly. 

The suddenness of the statement made the brunette burst into laughter causing the shorter of the two to nudge him and tell him that it wasn’t a laughing matter because it was totally serious. 

“Sorry, I guess the bluntness of the statement got to me,” Hajime admitted causing Ibuki to wrap her arm around her friend and wiggle her eyebrows at him. 

“Soooounds like a little bookshop keeper ‘Buki knows,” She expressed making sure to draw out the statement the best she could.

Hajime hesitated for a moment taking a deep breath before simply responding, “Aren’t you supposed to be convincing me why you’d make a good best man or why you getting married before me is a good idea?” 

“Oh!! Right! My bad. Hear Ibuki out ‘kay cause this ideas golden,” Ibuki exclaimed joyously giving a thumbs up. “If Ibuki gets married before you, Ibuki can make you her Man of Honor. A cool title right? It’s totally, cool! And it secures Ibuki's place as your best man so that’s that.” 

Hearing the idea, Hajime arched an eyebrow, “You know rushing into a relationship to secure your best man spot is kinda reckless.” 

“So you’re admitting Ibuki has the spot?” The raven-haired girl grinned proudly deeming this her first grand accomplishment of the day.

“Yeah, I guess I am admitting that you have first dibs on the spot,” He admitted, “It’ll be fun to see you in a suit or something.” The musician nodded along with the train of thought commenting it'd totally kick ass.

Waving her hands a bit the musician points out she totally forgot to give the full response to that statement because of how excited she was. “ Ibuki wouldn’t be rushing into anything… She’s not into that, that sort of thing gets messy. But Ibuki’s been thinking about it for a while, making sure that she was really into this guy!” She explained fiddling with her fingers.

“Ibuki, I know who you have a crush on,” Hajime reminded her causing the Musician to laugh a little.

“Well duh, you do! But Ibuki doesn’t want it to be like one of those really poorly written movies where the person overhears and it's like this super awkward I like you exchange,” Ibuki declared giving her friends coffee mug a tap. “Ibuki, as you know, has been working on a super rad song for him!”

“Well, from what I’ve seen of the song, it's cornier then what you would normally write. A lot softer than your usual approach too,” Hajime remarked, “I bet he’d really appreciate it, especially because it's coming from you. He cares about you a lot, I’m not surprised you make sure he’s able to loosen up a bit. He stresses himself out too much sometimes.” 

“ ‘Course he does!! He’s totally like the leader figure! And he’s super cool while doing it! And Ibuki thinks he’s so much fun to hang around! He uses big words Ibuki doesn’t understand sometimes but he's nice enough to explain them to her! And he’s always really gentle with his approach toward her! Has Ibuki mentioned he gives the best hugs? They’re warm and soft like him and they make Ibuki so happy,” The Musician rambled on sighing contently.

Hajime couldn’t help but smile at how happy she was talking about Togami. It was nice to see that someone could make his friend so happy, and he could only wish the best for them. He definitely knew what it was like to have someone make you that happy, of course, that's a story for another time. 

“Well, how’s your song coming along ?” Hajime asked getting up from his seat, gesturing for Ibuki to follow suit. The topic of the song would probably make the Musician antsy, she’d want it to be absolutely perfect for Togami, so it only made sense that they went on a walk while talking about it, it’d balance itself out.

Ibuki seemed more than eager to follow after him. She seemed more than eager to see her footprints mark the sand. She marveled at how neat it looked! If she stepped over the same spot over and over it totally destroys the shape of her foot!

“Sorry!! ‘Buki got a lil distracted,” She admitted smiling a little when Hajime reassured her everything was okay. “But.. The songs about done. Ibuki's happy with it she thinks it has energy and spunk and its catchy enough to stay in his mind!”

“But, you’re nervous right??” Hajime bluntly interjected causing the Musician to nod.

“Y’know you got a great read on people when they’re not crushing on you,” She commented grinning cheekily grabbing a flower and placing it in the brunette's hands.

“Haha very funny,” He remarked rolling his eyes a lil. She wasn’t really wrong though, he did have a bad read on people in that regard. It’s not like he ever asked anyone out either, so it definitely became all that more complicated in his opinion. 

“In all seriousness though, it's okay to be nervous. Y’know it's something new it’s unchartered territory,” Hajime explained with a wave of his hand. “But remember you two are close! It’s important, to be honest with him about the feelings you harbor for him, which I know is a lot easier said than done. Trust me. And I’m not saying you should rush to confess to him, but consider it.” 

She nodded a bit opening her mouth to say something but before she could Hajime interjected with a simple, “Yeah I know I should follow my own advice.” 

“You’re totally a mind reader !! This is why you get to be my Man of Honor. You can like read everyone's thoughts and bam now Ibuki has secret intel.” She giggled at the thought giving her friends shoulder a pat as thanks.

“Well, I’m not your Man of Honor yet you know,” Hajime remarked jokingly. 

She stuck her tongue out continuing to laugh, “Ibuki will secure it soon enough! Ibuki just needs to plan out when he’ll be free, and pump herself up! Be prepared to help Ibuki pump up later ‘kay Future Man of Honor?” 

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m happy to help in anyway.” 

The smaller female gave her close friend a firm hug giving him another little thanks. She gives him a brief promise that she's totally going to be the most awesome best man someday! Having the brunette wish her luck again, the Musician went off to plan out the big confession she had in mind!

She was lucky to have such a supportive friend like Hajime.


End file.
